Lily Witch
Lily Witch is the daughter of a Wicked Witch and a first year at Ever After High. Like princes and princesses, there are many stories that need a wicked witch, and unfortunately, Lily has no idea which one is her's. But with all the talk of Royals versus Rebels from the upperclassmen, she is even less sure of her true destiny than before. Though Lily is completely willing to be a wicked witch, like her mother and two older sisters (both second years), there's just one problem; she is really bad at being bad. All Lily really wants is a destiny, but more specifically, she wants a destiny with a good happily ever after, even if it's not her own. Character Appearance: Lily has light brown skin and curly, deep black hair with a few streaks of green stoping at the nape of her neck. Her eyes are a gorgeous and mysterious greenish brown and she wears a soft forest green eyeshadow. Her favorite lipgloss is a soft apricot tint that slightly brightens her natural lip color. She wears a teal corset top with a black spider lace bolero, a full black skirt with dark green leaves, vines, and teal lilies along the hem. She wears a bronze colored headband, teal bird-shaped earrings, and a black choker with a bronze madonna lily charm. Her shoes are basic pumps in teal and black as she has no idea what story she belongs to, yet. Her tights are sheer black, matching her bolero. Personality: As the youngest and sweetest daughter of a Wicked Witch, the desire to be wicked and make her mother proud of her has always been Lily's intent, even though she's anything but wicked. She loves to sing songs of hope and love songs, but suppresses the urge as her mother gave her a command a long time ago to never sing where she could hear her. Unlike her two older sisters, she has mixed feelings about the whole "wicked" part of her destiny. Because she has always been told she didn't belong, she finds it hard to accept nice comments at face value. Living and being home schooled in a small and isolated cottage in the woods has also affected her view of modern things, like all the shops at the Village of Book End, the large and open space of the Ever After High castle, and the presence of so many students (Royals and non-Royals alike) tends to spook her easily, making it hard for Lily to make friends. Despite the fact that Lily (really) doesn't want to be a wicked witch, she isn't as easily convinced that Raven Queen's plans to rewrite destiny is for her. To Lily, if it isn't guaranteed that the other people in her tale will still find their happily ever afters, it isn't worth the risk. This puts her in between the royal/rebel debate. Dorm: Because Lily and her sisters were unexpected additions to the school late in the summer, Lily's room was... improvised. Her sisters both "sharing" the last available standard room, Lily now stays in an old, abandoned room the school hasn't used in years and was previously used for storage. To Lily, this was a pretty big upgrade from her small room at home, but her sincerely grateful thanks left a not-so-evil impression on Baba Yaga in all the wrong ways. Since then, Lily has cleaned up the place. It isn't the prettiest dorm room in the school, but it certainly has changed. Relationships: Family: Lily is the least favored daughter to the Wicked Witch (being named after her mother's least favorite flower) and youngest sister to Laburnum and Hyacinth Witch. Friends: Being shy, afraid of large crowds, and generally keeping to herself often prevents Lily from making friends. She usually spends her free time in the Enchanted Woods among the animals who never seem afraid of her... like they should be. Because of this, she often times runs into Ashlyn Ella who tells her all sorts of things about the woods. She always ends up running off into the woods after a while, though. Pet: Being a first year, she doesn't have one yet. (But skipping a chapter ahead, she receives a turtle dove she names Nymph after two unsuccessful tries, a whole lot of taunting from her sisters, and a frustration filled uttering of the name "Lily True".) Romance: Believing she is absolutely, no questions destined to be a wicked witch, she doesn't believe love to be in her story, and so doesn't really think about it. (But skipping a few more chapters in her story, Lily is courted by an adventurous prince with no known tale, who really doesn't care that she's a witch despite her insisting he must, and eventually gives in to the thought of maybe dating). Author's Flash-Forward: Behind the Tale: As everyone but Lily is well aware, Lily is a good witch despite her efforts not to be. Her true motif for being evil stems past just receiving her mother's approval, but from her desire to reach her tale's predetermined happily ever after. The conflict inside her to be bad even though she's good often doesn't leave room for other things like making friends or getting involved in school activities. She understands the importance of her role, but would gladly break with her story if guaranteed everyone would have a happily ever after, but only then. Lily doesn't really like being a wicked witch, but she's willing to play the role as best she can. It is hard being bad for all the "good" reasons. As valiant as her efforts are, that is no longer her destiny. As the author of Lily's tale, I have other plans for this good wicked witch. Will she ever be surprised on her Legacy Day! Of course, if you really want to learn more about what I have in store or simply want to know who the Mother Goose I am, look up my page. Royally Yours Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Witches